Typically vehicle engines and engines used in other applications are housed within an engine compartment or other type of enclosure. It is generally a challenge to package the engine and all of the various on-engine components (e.g., turbochargers, aftercoolers, etc.) within the relatively tight spaces provided.
In many applications, some engine components are mounted adjacent the side of the engine. The more engine accessories or components mounted along the sides of the engine, however, the more difficult it is to access the engine for activities such as maintenance.
In VEE-configuration engines, it may be desirable to mount certain engine components “within the VEE,” along the top of the engine. Some engine designs include a turbocharger and aftercooler mounted within the VEE. However, space is limited within the VEE, and the challenges of incorporating additional components within the VEE, such as an additional turbocharger and aftercooler in two-stage engine applications, have not been overcome by conventional approaches.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a two-stage engine charge air system mounted within the VEE of a spark-ignited engine.